The Challenge
by Wesfan1234
Summary: Wes and Faith have never seen eye to eye. When they finally do, will sparks fly between them? R rated


Title:  The Challenge

Author:  WesFan1234

Summary:  Sparks always flew when Faith and Wesley were around each other.  But it was only in Season Four, after they had both gone through so many things in their lives, that I think they actually understood each other so well.  Here's a little snippet of what could have happened after Wes challenged Faith to see if she still had it in her to be a slayer.  I think he challenged her to see if she had actually changed in prison, if he could trust her to do the job.

Rating:  R for language (if Joss had written this for HBO, Faith would have swore like a truck driver), and sexual situations (let's just say it would be 'Angel' with TV14 and every letter of the alphabet underneath it).  Hopefully not enough to be NC-17 though (nothing too graphic).

Pairings:  Wes/Faith

Disclaimer:  It doesn't belong to me.  Just playing with them for a moment in time.

The Challenge

                  That goddamn fucking bastard, was all Faith could think.  Challenging me right after I broke out of jail.  See if I still had it.

                  _Just like riding a biker_, she told Wesley.  He chuckled, but didn't comment any further.  The old Wes would have sputtered and told her how inappropriate her comment was.

                  The new Wesley stunned her.  Rough around the edges, eyes of steel.  Even she was a little weary when she first saw him in the visitor's area of the prison.  Thought that maybe Angel had come, since it had been a while.

                  Of course Wes had not come to pay her a nice visit.  Angelus was out and needed to be put back in his little cage.  Never mind that it happened to be good old Wes's idea in the first place.  The damned ex-watcher took a gamble and lost.  Faith was the person to do the job.  Not Buffy, Faith.

                  Oh, she couldn't work the mojo that Red could to put the soul back, but at least she could put the beast back in a cage where he belonged until it did.  Wesley had trusted her and only her to do that job.

                  Her first reaction to his physical appearance had been "What in hell happened to you?"  Then she realized that it was for real.  Scars inside and out by the looks of it.  The man not only looked like a bad-ass, but had become one as well.  And it scared the shit out of her.

                  Thinking that maybe she'd been the cause of it all put a lump in her throat.  But she couldn't believe that had happened.  Lots more had happened since she'd been locked up.  She'd have to get the story from him someday.  Right now the job was the most important thing.

                  Breaking out of prison had been easy.  Could have done it at any time.  Staying out might be a little more challenging.  But Wes still put his trust in her to do the right thing.  He even took her hand without a moment's hesitation and jumped through a window with her knowing damn well that he could have landed on that hard head of his and cracked it open.  Didn't happen.  Lucky him.  Sure would leave a lot of bruises in the morning though.

                  The two of them driving down the dark streets gave Faith another opportunity to think about the mystery that was good old Wes.  The first time she met him she thought he was the biggest prick alive.  That reaction doubled when he tried to have her shipped back to England after she accidentally staked that human.  Stupid-ass moron Wes'd been back then.  Something completely different now.

                  Too much like herself.  Cocky, self-assured, sexy as hell (don't think she hadn't noticed, been in prison way too long).  The man was no longer the scrawny, stick-figure boy who thought he was in charge.  He'd filled out nicely.  He was definitely in charge now.

                  Unfortunately the man was a walking time bomb, she had to admit.  Been there, done that, she should remember.  The vibes coming off of him were strong and nasty.  And she didn't know why.

                  As she changed in the back of his SUV, she felt his eyes and presence staring right at her, even though those big baby blues were on the road.

                  Then he made her do that little test, just to satisfy in his mind her strengths and weaknesses.   Always the watcher.  Now without the stick up his ass.  What _she_ didn't know was her own readiness.   Could she fight Angelus and subdue him without having to stake him?  She'd find out in a fat hurry.

                  As Wes pulled the SUV into an alley (she didn't know where they were), he turned off the car and sat.  Didn't move a muscle.  When he finally spoke, it almost startled her.

                  "Do you think you are ready Faith?"

                  She'd always liked the way he'd said her name, even that first time she'd met him in the library at Sunnydale.  Made her feel a little exotic and a little tingly.   She of course didn't let on at all, indifference was her first response.  Now she was feeling a little more than tingly.  Battle nerves, must be.

                  "Don't know unless I try Wes.  Need to see how strong he really is."

                  "He's strong.  Much stronger than he's ever been.  And we have to deal with The Beast too.  It'll be dangerous."

                  "Hey, my middle name's danger.  I can handle myself."  Oh God, so corny, she thought.  But Wes knew how dangerous she could be.   Finally Wes turned in his seat to really look at her.  It was dark, but she could still make out his face.

                  No glasses, was her first thought.  That's what was different.  She hadn't been able to put her finger on it until then.  That's why his eyes had seemed so blue when she first saw him earlier that day.  I can finally see his eyes.

                  Striking, intense, beautiful.  All those words went tumbling through her brain.  Not exactly words that usually went through it, but true.  She'd really love to see what those eyes would look like when he fired off that lovely 12-gauge shotgun he had in the front seat with them.  Or when he killed a demon with that knife he had strapped to his ankle.

                  She suspected she'd see blue fire shoot out of them.  Wasn't blue the hottest part of the flame?

                  Would they shoot out that blue flame right now if she leaned over and took his mouth with hers?  She itched to find out.  She was revved for more than one type of action.  Maybe it was the fact that she just fought and needed a guy to get off.  Or maybe it was being in prison.  Or maybe it was just Wesley.

                  "I'm as ready as I can be, as I'll ever be Wes," she whispered in that husky voice as she moved closer.  "You know me too well."

                  "Yes, I do Faith.  Believe me I do."

                  It was the damnedest thing, she thought as she moved even closer to him.  Never once had she thought of him in this way.  No, she took that back.  When he called her a piece of shit just as she put that dirty gag back into his mouth, that had been the time when she thought, the man sure had balls.  Maybe if things were different, she could have seen what was under those starched collars and took him for a tumble.

                  Past was past though. She still wanted to at least taste him.  Feel the danger running through his veins like it did hers.  Would he understand her need?

                  Then she noticed he also moved closer to her, meeting her almost halfway.  Inches or miles apart, he still wasn't touching her.  She craved his touch.  No one had touched her in so long.

                  "Faith, what?"  That smooth voice, almost like a good whiskey just sliding down her throat.

                  His voice put her over the edge she had been teetering on.  She pulled his jacket and moved in for the kill.  Oh God, did she ever.  His lips molded to hers so perfectly, she groaned into it.  The man had talented lips.  She wondered where else she could put them to use.

                  Feeling had taken precedent over thought right then.  His hands fisted in her hair to pull her tight against him, like he wanted to devour her.  They both groaned when he finally opened his mouth to let her in.

                  His taste ignited her.  Good whiskey indeed.  His hands moved down to her shoulders, kneeding as they went along.  Then it hit her.  He tasted like danger and heaven at the same time.  The first time she had ever experienced it.

                  They finally came up for air, but his assault didn't stop.  He feasted on her neck that she had quickly given him more access to.  His hands roamed until they found what they were looking for and she almost screamed.  She never was the one to scream during sex.  Now here she was, ready to beg for more.

                  The man sure did know the way around a woman's body.  And here she couldn't even tell if he even liked women when she first met him, he'd been so prissy.

                  When he bit down lightly on her neck and started to suck, her body almost started bucking too.   She needed him right there, right then.  And only good old Wes would do.  When she grabbed his crotch, he almost came off the seat into her hand.

                  "Now," was all she could get out as she shucked her jeans in record time.

                  Oh, she hoped that was protection he was putting on as she climbed over to his seat.  It would be a tight fit, but she couldn't stop them.

                  Man, her theory was right.  Although it was really dark, she could still see the blue sparks fly as she lowered her body down over him.  She captured his mouth and started to move, until he captured her hips.

                  "Just because you're on top doesn't mean you're in control," he managed to get out.

                  Faith slowed almost to a standstill.

                  "Wesley," Faith breathed.  She could barely comprehend any rational thought in her head right now.  This man fucked like a dream.

                  He pulled up her shirt and pulled her to him, sending a little squeak and shiver of delight down her spine.

                  Control, ha.  The man was shaking from head to toe. She knew he wanted to pump into her until it was over quickly.  But he didn't.  First time for everything.

                  Then she came with the sweetest, most intense rush she had ever known, bringing him along with her.  When her brain had recovered enough to realize that she'd died and gone to heaven, she opened her eyes.

                  Those soulful, deep blue eyes stared right back at her, into her soul.  And she knew he'd been shaken just as much.

                  "How . . . "  she started to say, but he shushed her with two fingers to her lips.

                  "We have a job to do.  Let's get to it, shall we?"  The voice and the look didn't match one bit.  Those eyes said one thing, but the voice said another.

                  "Yeah, we do."

                  Faith swooped in for one more kiss, taking Wes' bottom lip to bite it.  Those eyes flashed fire again just briefly until they settled down into a brilliant blue again.

                  She had a million and one quips to add like, "Way to rev up my engines" or  "Nice way to say thanks", but nothing came out of her mouth.  They parted and Faith righted herself while Wesley gave her more details about what had happened in the last few weeks.

                  So many things ran through her mind about what had just occurred.  She needed to return her mind to the battle at hand.  She'd think about him tomorrow. 

                  Thank God Angel wasn't around because he'd smell Wes on her from a mile away.  And he'd know exactly what they had just done.

                  "Where is he, Angelus, I mean?" Faith finally asked.

                  "We're tracking him.  One of my people is an excellent tracker."

                  "You tag him.  I'll bag him."

                  Wes smiled a genuine smile at her.

                  "Are you OK, Faith?" Wes asked her as she and he got out of the car.

                  "Five by five, Wes ole' boy.  You?"

                  He'd said the phrase once before, right after they'd flown through the second story window earlier in the day.  Damn, she hoped she hadn't added any more bruises.

                  "Five by five, Faith."

                  The blue flame still smoldered there behind his baby blues.  She just wondered if she'd ever get the chance to get burned by them again.


End file.
